1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle light and a related manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term vehicle light means both a rear vehicle tail light or a front vehicle headlight, the latter also called projector, or headlamp.
As is known, a vehicle light is a lighting and/or signalling device of a vehicle comprising at least one external light of the vehicle having a function of lighting and/or signalling towards the outside of a vehicle such as, for example, a position light, a turn signal light, a brake light, a rear fog light, a back-up light, a low beam, a high beam and the like.
The vehicle light, in its most simple abstraction, comprises a container body, a lenticular body and at least one light source.
The lenticular body is placed so as to close a mouth of the container body so as to form a housing chamber. Inside the housing chamber is arranged the light source, which can be directed so as to emit light towards the lenticular body, when electrically powered.
The method of making a vehicle light, once the various components are assembled, must provide for the fixing and sealing of the lenticular body on the container body.
In the art, there is an increasingly felt need to use the vehicle light not only as a tool to meet homologation needs, in order to obtain light beams that must meet particular photometric requirements, but also as a specific tool for designing the vehicle on which the light is applied.
Therefore, the luminous pattern emitted by the light has not only a signalling and/or illumination function, but also that of creating a precise desired luminous effect. This luminous effect or pattern is increasingly the leitmotif of some car manufacturers that, also thanks to the optical component of the vehicle lights, intend differentiate themselves from their competitors.
Moreover, a need is felt to obtain optical groups able to achieve several lighting functions (such as position lights, brake lights, depth lights, back-up lights, turn signals, side markers, etc.) limiting the overall dimensions and thus the overall weight of the light itself.